


I know nothing that is as beautiful as you

by blublublah



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Brian and Roger are expecting their first child and when it Brian is awoke in the middle of the night by a very distressed Roger.This story will focus mostly on Brian and their child.~Titel by Xavier Naidoo: Ich kenne nichts (Das so schön ist wie du) translated





	I know nothing that is as beautiful as you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm feeling rather stressed with work and school being a pain in the ass so I decided to let it out on Roger.  
> The tags will update as the stories continues. This is unbetad and was unplanned so there's probably a few mistakes here and there...Also this will be a rather short story, I promise to work on my other stories as well...
> 
> Also I dedicate this piece to Marika, you are at fault for this, I hope you know that ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Brian was awoken when something or rather someone hit him straight onto his hip bone. Pain immediately shooting through him as his eyes snapped open, sleep no longer an option.

The man groaned and scrambled away from the incoming blows that kept aiming for his waist, hitting messily but nonetheless surprisingly strong. Cursing he tried to catch the attacking hand but failed as he couldn’t really see anything.

It was dark in their room and his sleep drunken mind had a hard time to grasp just what exactly was going on, however after the first few seconds of disorientation passed pure panic set in. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

“Bri-“, the gasping voice of his boyfriend sent goosebumps down his back and he threw the covers off, turning around and sitting up. His eyes still didn’t manage to actually see something and everything was just meshed shades of black and grey but he could very well hear the panting and gasping coming from Roger.

The moon only distributed a faint gleam, the shadows dancing over their bedroom, the sharp silhouette of his boyfriend the only thing he could recognize.

The blond was sitting hunched over next to him, gasping and suppressed sobs and whimpers escaping his throat while his right arm was still extended towards Brian, weakly hitting him before he realized that his boyfriend was awake now. Instantly fingers dug into Brian’s arm, the grip unforgiving, nails piercing into his skin while Roger’s other arm was curled around his belly, his shirt had slipped up and the exposed skin was glistering with sweat.

“Fuck, Brian- you need to fuck-“, another whine, heavy panting and Brian felt like electricity was running through his body, every hair standing and his heart hammering in his chest. He took a hold of Roger’s hand, words and nonsense falling from his lips in a futile attempt to calm his panicked lover.

“What’s wrong. Shh, Rog, you gotta talk to me. What’s going on?”, his voice was trembling, he wasn’t even sure Roger heard him. The blond was still choking out pained moans and it seemed like he wasn’t getting enough air into his lungs, wheezing and whimpers mixed with pleads and curses.

“Get up. Fuck, Bri- I think fuck, I think the baby’s coming”

Any still lingering sleepiness was wiped off Brian’s face, a certain sense of finality setting in his bones as Brian realized what Roger had just said. Fuck, the baby! Their baby, their child! Brian almost fell out of the bed with how quick he got up, aiming for the light switch and simultaneously reaching for the bag they had packed some weeks ago, for when their little angel finally was due.

And now was the time. 

“I’ll get the car ready; can you stand up?” The man was quickly putting on a pair of sweatpants, already on his way out of the room to get the engine started up when Roger yelped. 

“Brian!” 

The brunet stopped in his tracks at the pure terror in Roger’s voice. He turned at finally took a real look at the love of his life. Now that the bright light illuminated their whole room and any trace of sleep had completely vanished, Brian just stood and stared. 

The blond was a mess. His side of the bed was covered in blood as were his hands and even his face was painted with in the dark color, probably from when he had brushed his hair out of his face. His whole body was trembling and sweat pearls gathered on his forehead, rolling down and mixing with his tears and snot. Brian was sure he felt the cracks that the sight tore in his heart. “Bri, babe, don’t fucking leave me alone.” The words choked out, pain and fear oh so very obvious, Brian’s mind was wiped blank for a moment.

“Call- fuck call an ambulance, I can’t- can’t move” again it was under great agony that Roger could choke the words out, a broken cry ripping from his lips; it sent Brian into action, the man running out of the bedroom to get his phone, why did he leave it in the kitchen? He never left it there, why did he- hurrying back he was already ringing the ER, sending a million prayers to any god willing to listen to him. This couldn’t be happening. 

Once back in their bedroom he went straight to Roger, coming up behind him and helping him into a more comfortable position, trying to recall what they told them in the dozens of courses they had visited; trying to be of any help and calm Roger; trying to do not to freak out, no, he needed to keep his shit together. Roger needed him; fuck, their child needed him!

Despite the pain he was in, Roger melted into Brian’s embrace, soft cries and harsh groans being muffled by Brian’s neck as the blond tried to hide away; away from the pain and agony that ran through his body; away from the fear and utter terror that he felt that very moment.

“Bri”

“Shh, I’m here, I promise it will be alright.” 

It was a flat lie and they both knew it the moment the words were spoken but for now it was the only thing that Roger needed to hear, the only thing that wouldn’t sent them both spiraling into the madness that was tugging at them.

“It hurts- fuck, Bri”

“I know baby, shit I- Ah yes, we need an ambulance!” Finally, someone picked up, Brian tried to tune out the broken whimpers and the heartbreaking sobs, focusing on the voice on the other end. “Yes, my boyfriend is going into labor and something is wrong- Ah I don’t know…I don’t know,” he couldn’t answer a single question. He didn’t know when the contractions started; he didn’t know when the bleeding started; hell, he had no idea why Roger waited so long to wake him. That wasn’t important right now, another cry and Brian felt tears well up in his eyes, “there’s so much blood, please” The woman on the other end told them to wait, help would be here in a few minutes. Only a few more minutes and this hell would be over.

“Rog, love, you’re going to be alright.” The brunet brushed a hand over his lovers’ hair and pressed a chaste kiss on top of his head, cradling the crying man in his arms.

“I love you; we’re going to be okay. I promise.”

The only reply he received was yet another heart wrenching sob, hands gripping him onto him for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you thought, also you can hmu on my tumblr @mrdisrespecthood.  
> Love you all and see you next time.
> 
> xx


End file.
